1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of semiconductor devices having a chip scale package (CSP) structure, a semiconductor device is manufactured such that after the manufacturing process has been accomplished, a resultant wafer is completed and then singulated as individual semiconductor chips.
A conventional CSP semiconductor device includes a passivation layer, a first insulation layer, a second insulation layer, and a solder ball. The passivation layer is formed at the outer periphery of a bond pad of a semiconductor die. The first insulation layer is formed on the passivation layer and the second insulation layer is formed on a redistribution layer electrically connected to the bond pad. The second insulation layer is a photosensitive material that is patterned to form an opening therein. The solder ball is electrically connected to the redistribution layer through the opening of the second insulation layer.